Fix you
by Petit Belier
Summary: Os doces momentos da infância podem nos marcar para sempre. Infelizmente, as intémperies por vezes desfazem e quebram essas delicadas e afáveis lembranças, mas o amor, que sublima qualquer outro sentimento dos mortais, não seria capaz de consertar isso tudo? Um detetive, um pub e muita música talvez possam nos ajudar a descobrir. Mu x Shaka, U.A, Songfic.


Olá a todas e a todos!

Estou eu aqui voltando depois de um bom tempo sem escrever fanfic, maaas com um projeto novo e que tem me feito suar, viu? (literalmente, pois que calor está esse verão)  
Então, não vou demorar demais aqui nas notas do início, lá embaixo eu conto um pouquinho sobre essa fanfic, pra quem quiser saber o que tem rolado por trás dos bastidores hahaha  
Aqui eu gostaria de agradecer ao Cavalheiro do Sinal por ter me ajudado MUITO e ainda estar me ajudando com esse projeto, sem ele, com quem eu poderia surtar sobre esses bebês?  
Também gostaria de agradecer e dedicar essa fanfic a Tinúviel, minha diva, minha musa inspiradora, meu eterno e perfeito Shaka 3 já que a ideia inicial partiu de uma conversa que tivemos há alguns anos, então bebê, essa é pra ti.

Por último, darei alguns avisos sobre a fanfic, para que todos estejam cientes sobre alguns pontos importantes:  
\- Eu não vejo nem o Mu nem o Shaka como seres afeminados (e não considero o "ser afeminado" algo ruim, muito pelo contrário) e "sem a capacidade de ficar assim ou assado" em determinadas situações, vai demorar deemaaais até que a gente chegue lá, mas desde aqui eu declaro que os vejo como versáteis, isso é pra evitar que eventualmente venham me cobrar por fazer A ou B ativo ou passivo.  
\- Quero pedir, antecipadamente, desculpas pelo Asmita que farei na fic. Sou muitíssimo fã dele, e aqui eu o tenho feito completamente OOC, mas foi uma questão apenas de economizar as vistas dos leitores, pois eu queria uma figura que fosse conhecida de todos para colocar como papa do Shakinha 3 então desde já, amores, mil perdões.  
\- Ademais, espero que se divirtam lendo assim como eu tenho me divertido escrevendo essa estória. Amo esses anjinhos com todo o meu coração e esse é apenas mais um devaneio, dos muitos, que tenho com eles.

Have fun :3

Disclaimer: Os personagens aqui utilizados não são de minha propriedade intelectual, pertencendo a Masami Kurumada e a TOEI Animation, a utilização é apenas para fins lúdicos e sem escopo lucrativo.

\- fix you -

Shaka tinha 6 anos quando conheceu seu melhor amigo Mu. Isso aconteceu na divisa dos jardins de suas casas, logo que o Mu mudou-se com sua família para o bairro onde o Shaka vivia, mais especificamente para a casa ao lado da sua.

O bairro, característico de cidades do interior como aquela, tinha jardins agradáveis, grandes e que serviam como parque de diversões para as crianças nos meses mais quentes do ano. O fato é que em uma tarde amena de primavera, Shaka brincava com um cavalinho de madeira na grama recém-aparada quando, de repente, ouviu um baque suave vindo do terreno ao lado. Ao esticar a cabecinha loira por cima da baixa cerca-viva que dividia as duas propriedades àquela altura, viu que um rapazinho parecido com o próprio virginiano havia acabado de cair, pois, aparentemente, tentava subir em uma bola e, naturalmente, escorregava a cada tentativa, afundando em meio à relva alta. Riu baixinho daquela cena, tentando entender que pessoa normal tentaria subir em uma bola, quando ouviu um grunhido irritado do outro garotinho, antes deste levantar-se, com um biquinho fofo, pondo a franja quase prata de tão clara no lugar.

— Do que está rindo, seu feio? - perguntou o rapaz do outro lado, fazendo o Shaka rir ainda mais quando tirava pequenas folhas grudadas nas bochechas rosadas e suadas.

— Não é nada, é só que você caiu. - suavemente respondeu, vendo que o outro havia se irritado ainda mais com a resposta.

— E você nunca caiu? - quis saber, já com o rosto limpo, chutando a bola longe, com raiva da situação toda.

Shaka riu ainda mais daquela cena, tapando os lábios com as mãozinhas para impedir que a risada saísse.

— Já, sim. Mas não desse jeito.

Viu o garoto do outro lado fechar os olhos e apertar o cenho com os dedos, imitando um adulto estressado, antes de ouvi-lo responder.

— Se já caiu, então não ria de mim. Seu feio.

Shaka, não tendo atentado para a forma como fora chamado da primeira vez, nessa não deixou passar, fechando a cara também, antes de responder.

— Não me chame de feio. Eu não sou feio. Mamãe diz que eu sou um anjinho. Feio é você!

Nesse momento, ouviu-se os passos apressados de um homem loiro, uma cópia mais velha do rapazinho do outro lado da cerca, já recolhendo a bola e chamando o garoto.

— Mu! O que faz aqui fora tão longe da porta? Não fique perambulando por fora antes de cortarmos a grama, você pode se machucar…

Shion, o pai de Mu, era um homem alto e esguio, com traços faciais suaves e peculiares pontinhos na testa, perto das sobrancelhas, característica esta que o filho graciosamente imitava. O mais velho, ao notar que o pequeno estava acompanhado, sorriu para o garotinho do outro lado da cerca, acenando também.

— Vejo que já arranjou um amiguinho, Mu… isso é muito bom. Mas veja, não fique andando por aqui até limparmos o jardim… é perigoso, meu amor… - o ariano trouxe o garoto sujo de terra para si, limpando suas roupas como podia.

Já o Shaka, ao ver aquilo, achou estranho. Nunca havia sido chamado de "meu amor" pelo pai. No máximo pela mãe e somente antes de dormir, nunca em público. Piscou várias vezes os olhinhos azuis enquanto os via, meio encabulado com aquela cena, ainda mais quando o homem alto pegou o pequeno no colo e se aproximou da cerca, sorrindo mais uma vez para ele, antes de iniciar uma conversa polida e amigável.

Naquele momento e com a ajuda do mais velho, os dois pequenos tornaram-se amigos, sendo que o pai do Mu não se demorou em cumprimentar os pais do Shaka também, igualmente educado.

Com o passar da primavera e o fim do verão, as aulas começaram e o Mu havia sido transferido para a mesma escola em que o Shaka estudava, o que só os tornou mais próximos. O que era apenas o divertimento de brincar juntos, tornou-se um sentimento de amizade forte e sincero dos dois garotos que quase não se desgrudavam.

Só havia um problema nisso tudo: o Shion, sempre muito solícito e educado, tinha, aos olhos dos pais do Shaka, um defeito gravíssimo. Ele era gay. Não apenas gay, mas vivia em um relacionamento homossexual com seu companheiro Dohko, algo inadmissível para a família do virginiano.

Por conta disso, os pais do Shaka raramente deixavam o pequeno ir à casa do amigo e o vigiavam de perto sempre que ele tinha contato com os pais do Mu, sempre tentando, sem querer magoá-lo, afastar o garoto daquela "amizade perigosa".

Quando podia, Shaka ia fazer o dever de casa junto com o ariano, e quando seus pais viajavam a trabalho, a babá do pequeno acabava permitindo que ele passasse a tarde inteira brincando com o amigo. Nessas situações, o "outro pai" do Mu, um cozinheiro de mão cheia, sempre fazia algum doce gostoso para os dois e até limpava o Shaka do açúcar antes do virginiano ir para casa, para não acabar levando bronca. Aquela tarde era uma dessas oportunidades.

O rapazinho, já com 9 anos, recolheu sua mochila e a carregou para a porta da sala da própria casa, avisando à babá que iria visitar o Mu. A moça, apesar de temer perder o emprego, acabava cedendo, pois diferentemente dos pais do garoto, via o quanto Shaka ficava triste e cabisbaixo quando não podia encontrar o seu melhor amigo.

O virginiano passou pela soleira da porta como um raio, correndo pelo jardim e saltando a cerca viva para logo em seguida já estar praticamente na porta da casa ao lado, tocando a campainha. Não demorou muito para que o pai loiro do Mu a atendesse, sendo fim de tarde, tanto ele quanto o marido já se encontravam em casa. Shaka sorriu radiante para aquele a quem chamava de tio, desenvolvendo uma conversa rápida e animada com o mais velho, antes de ser convidado a entrar.

Interessante como aquele ambiente lhe era mais aconchegante do que a casa onde vivia. Apesar de gostar particularmente do próprio quarto, o virginiano tinha certa antipatia pela casa dos pais, sentimento que não se repetia quando estava na casa do melhor amigo, lugar que parecia condizer muito mais com a visão que tinha de "lar". O piso e as paredes, assim como as casas ao lado, eram feitos de madeira, mas os "tios" haviam feito questão de cobrir as paredes com um papel de parede claro e colorido, muito simpático e lavável, visto que o Mu, quando mais novo, adorava rabiscar o que via pela frente. O piso, pelo mesmo motivo chamado "criatividade ariana", não era coberto por tapetes (ainda mais tapeçarias caras como as que haviam na casa do Shaka, vindas especialmente da Índia), tendo alguns apenas em pontos estratégicos, em sua maioria com a função de auxiliar a livrar os pés da poeira da rua, ou também como o que se encontrava aquele dia à entrada, feito manualmente pelo tio Shion e o Mu, um carinhoso "Bem-vindo" em barbante colorido. Aliás, tudo aparentava ter sido personalizado pelos moradores, desde o corrimão da escada onde uma verdadeira exposição de desenhos infantis postos em moldura e simetricamente pregados, até a estante com os retratos da família, que dividiam espaço com figuras feitas em argila, algumas muito bem moldadas retratando animais, casas e seres mitológicos, outros um tantinho tortos e bastante coloridos, sendo coelhinhos da páscoa, anjinhos e até mesmo um mini Buda feito pelo próprio Shaka. A própria atmosfera era sentida de maneira mais leve e descontraída, levantando o astral do pequeno apenas por estar ali.

Mu, naquele momento, encontrava-se diante da TV onde jogava videogame, um jogo novo que havia ganhado dos pais, super empolgado e vez ou outra soltando um gritinho de emoção enquanto pilotava um carro de corrida no joguinho.

Mais uma vez o rapazinho sorriu, dessa vez também entusiasmado ao ver o quanto o amigo se divertia com aquilo, mas também pensando no quão sortudo o ariano era por ter pais tão carinhosos e que sempre o agradavam com doces e presentes.

Não que o virginiano não ganhasse nada dos pais. Como ricos que eram, além de donos de terras e membros da nobreza, os pais do Shaka sempre lhe presenteavam com "coisas estranhas" como livros da história da nobreza e objetos que passavam de pai para filho na família do garoto, de modo geral, itens com os quais o loirinho não poderia brincar e que visualmente não lhe causavam qualquer emoção agradável, apenas sensação de tédio e marasmo. Da mesma forma, os pais do Shaka eram também carinhosos, mas de maneira muito mais contida e menos pronunciada do que os pais do ariano, que não mediam esforços em mostrar ao Mu e ao mundo o quanto amavam aquela coisinha fofa com cabelos claros.

Foi com essa sensação estranha que o Shaka se sentou ao lado do amigo que, logo que acabou a partida, já chamava-o para os dos jogarem juntos. Isso fez o virginiano sorrir mais uma terceira vez, um sorriso ainda maior que os anteriores. Se Mu era sortudo de ter os pais que tinha, ele, Shaka, era sortudo por ter o Mu próximo a si. Como melhor amigo.

Passaram umas boas duas horas jogando, antes que os pais do Mu chamassem os garotos para um lanche, momento também esperado pelo virginiano que simplesmente adorava as guloseimas daquela casa. Foram os dois para a mesa de jantar, onde os pais do Mu fizeram questão de servir, eles mesmos, a comida dos meninos. Diferente da família do Shaka, nem o Shion nem o Dohko eram da nobreza e haviam ido morar naquele bairro após anos de trabalho e esforço mútuo (sendo que o Shion tinha uma floricultura bem movimentada no centro da cidade, categoricamente ao lado do restaurante do marido).

Após ser servido pelos tios, Shaka puxou uma conversa animada com o Mu, que ainda eufórico com o jogo, adorava repetir que havia vencido as corridas duas vezes mais do que o virginiano.

Enquanto conversavam, Shaka vez ou outra observava os pais do Mu, tentando entender o porquê dos próprios pais odiarem tanto aqueles dois. Nesse momento, enquanto observava, viu o tio Dohko inclinar-se para dar um selinho no tio Shion, que naquele instante estava também sentado à mesa auxiliando os meninos com a comida. Achou a atitude fofa e sorriu com aquilo, já comentando.

— Tio Shion, vocês beijam igual os meus pais também, não é? Eu não entendo por que eles não gostam quando vocês fazem isso.

O clima, após aquele comentário, acabou tornando-se pesado. No mesmo momento, o Dohko afastou-se do namorado, ficando sério de repente. Claro que os dois sabiam que os pais do Shaka não gostavam daquilo, mas não imaginavam que os adultos podiam contaminar a cabecinha do garoto com aquelas ideias. Até mesmo o Mu que no momento bebia um copo generoso de suco de laranja, havia parado para observar o Shaka, tornando o ambiente completamente silencioso por alguns instantes, e o virginiano completamente corado com aquilo, baixou a cabeça, pedindo desculpas suavemente, quase um sussurro.

— Não se preocupe, Shaka. Nós já sabemos. Até mesmo o Mu sabe disso... só nos assustou o fato dos seus pais terem sido tão abertos com você em relação a esse assunto. – comentou o Shion, emendando em seguida, para elevar o astral da sala.

— Mas olha, nós não ficamos tristes com isso, não precisa fazer essa carinha, está tudo bem. Acho que você não pensa igual a eles, não é? – com isso, sorriu, esperando o pequeno responder.

Shaka balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro efusivamente, desejando mostrar que de fato não concordava nem um pouco com a ojeriza injustificada que seus pais sentiam pelos vizinhos. Afinal, eles pareciam ser muito felizes juntos, e não desrespeitavam ninguém, pelo menos não que o virginiano pudesse ter visto. Por isso mesmo era que ele gostava tanto dos "tios" e gostava tanto de vê-los. Eles sempre eram carinhosos e educados, e nunca eram frios e carrancudos como o seu próprio pai. Apesar da conversa ter voltado ao normal, Shaka não conseguiu mais sentir-se relaxado entre aquela família, brincando mais um pouco com o Mu, depois fazendo o dever de casa com a ajuda do Dohko, antes de agradecer muito pela tarde que haviam tido e ir para casa, cheio das lembranças boas e não tão boas na cabeça.

Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, notou que os pais haviam voltado de viagem, e viu que eles reclamaram com a babá que havia deixado o pequeno ver os vizinhos. Suspirou dolorosamente com isso, segurando as lágrimas enquanto ouvia a bronca pesada do pai e suas palavras venenosas, não respondendo, apesar de morder os lábios com a vontade de falar, fechando os olhos até o fim da bronca, pedindo desculpas de maneira automática, depois indo para o quarto, como era de costume. Pelo menos tinha a sorte de ter o Mu, e de conhecer a família carinhosa dele, e de poderem morar próximos um do outro e ficarem juntos.

Shaka só não imaginava que essa rotina boa ao lado do ariano tinha dias contados.

Pela temporada de outono e inverno, os pais do Shaka passavam a maior parte do tempo em casa, fato este que impedia que o loirinho pudesse ir visitar o amigo, apenas encontrando-o quando os dois iam para a escola, o que era bom, mas parecia não ser o bastante. Sabia que depois daquela tarde doce, os pais haviam ido falar com os vizinhos e proibiram os "tios" de convidarem o Shaka para ir a sua casa, assim como haviam insistido em dizer ao garoto, todas as vezes que ele pedia, que ele nunca mais iria entrar na casa dos vizinhos gays. Aquilo cortava o coração do loirinho mais que tudo e o que ainda o mantinha feliz nos dias frios era poder encontrar com o Mu na escola todos os dias.

Em um dia de aula, particularmente gelado e branco, o Mu chegou na classe com um sorrisão enorme no rosto, já sentando-se atrás do Shaka para que os dois pudessem sussurrar um para o outro discretamente. Antes mesmo de desejar "bom dia", já foi falando:

— Shaka, vamos à colina violeta hoje à tarde depois da aula? Passei por perto agora com o meu pai e vi que ela se cobriu de neve. Podemos fazer um boneco de neve juntos, e ele vai ficar lá escondido, e seus pais não vão nos ver. O que acha?

Mu, em sua enorme inocência para a idade, sorria ao amigo, sem nem sequer cogitar as consequências daquela atitude impensada deles. De seu lado, umapontinha de animação nascia no peito de Shaka, e não demorou muito para que ele se deixasse levar pela ideia maluca que o amigo havia tido. Concordou, por fim, mas não sem antes perguntar:

— Mas Mu, que desculpa eu darei aos meus pais para ficar até mais tarde fora de casa?

Com um sorriso ainda mais animado, o Mu abriu a própria mochila, tirando de dentro dela um livro. O Hobbit, fazendo o colega de cabelos dourados arregalar os olhos.

— Aqui, bobão. Meu pai disse que você pode ficar com o livro. Ele já leu algumas vezes e já que eu não gosto muito desse autor, não há problemas em você ficar com o livro. Aliás, o papai disse que comprou esse livro quando eu ainda era um bebê, acredita? Eu nem imagino algo assim...

Riu, vendo o virginiano super animado com o presente, entregando-o logo ao colega e vendo-o, mesmo maravilhado, continuar:

— E no que isso me ajuda com os meus pais, Mu? – entretanto, não podia negar que estava amando aquilo tudo, e ter ganhado um presente do "tio" só o deixava ainda mais ansioso, inclusive em concordância com a vontade do Mu de fazer besteira.

— Nossa, Shaka... às vezes eu chego a duvidar que você é o melhor da classe, sabia? Diga aos seus pais que você ficou até mais tarde na biblioteca lendo, mostre o livro, diga que o levou pra casa para ler mais.

O problema de chegar tarde em casa estava solucionado. Ele não iria levar bronca dos pais se dissesse que estava lendo na biblioteca, não havia mal nisso, havia? Exceto o fato de que ele precisaria mentir sobre onde estivera durante a tarde.

— Mu... eu não queria ter de mentir para os meus pais... – falou baixinho, mas não sabia exatamente se queria mesmo se desfazer daquela ideia incrível de montarem um boneco de neve juntos.

— Poxa, Shaka, não quer fazer isso por mim? Eu estou com saudade das nossas brincadeiras... tenho uma sensação estranha, parece que não vou mais poder ver você. Aí queria... sabe? – perguntou o ariano, franzindo o cenho, assim como fazia o pai, antes de mostrar um suave biquinho fofo. Não tinha como simplesmente resistir àquilo, assentindo e fazendo careta em seguida, para que o ariano sorrisse.

Quando a aula acabou naquele dia, os dois correram para a saída juntos. Como a escola era próxima à casa deles, tanto os pais do Shaka quanto os do Mu não se importavam em deixá-los voltar sozinhos, no caso do virginiano, desde que não se atrasasse muito.

Esperaram que os coleguinhas fossem mais àfrente no caminho, desviando deste assim que viram que ninguém os vigiava, entrando em uma trilha curta que dava para um terreno sem casas, caminhando os dois pela neve, no frio, mas todos sorrisos, até chegarem à colina.

O ar naquele lugar parecia tornar tudo mágico. Apesar do branco da neve, talvez por conta das flores que sempre nasciam ali, um leve reflexo violáceo aparecia em alguns pontos da colina, sendo que os dois pararam bem no topo dela, jogando as mochilas em uma pedra ali perto e já brincando, divertindo-se na neve.

Com pouco tempo, tinham feito um boneco de neve grande e rechonchudo, tendo algum trabalho para achar pedras e galhos para os membros e o rosto do boneco, mas concluindo-o assim mesmo. Ao terminarem, sentaram os dois, um ao lado do outro e em frente ao boneco, admirando a obra prima acabada.

Nesse momento, o Mu virou-se para ver o rosto avermelhado do Shaka, chamando-o para que olhasse para si.

— Shaka... olha, sabe o que eu disse na escola sobre achar que não vamos mais nos ver? – esperou que o virginiano assentisse antes de continuar. — Então... eu não disse aquilo apenas porque queria que você viesse comigo. Eu realmente acho que alguma coisa pode acontecer... e isso me deixa tão triste... Por isso que eu queria te falar uma coisa. E fazer outra. Mas só se você deixar...

Um breve silêncio se fez entre eles, enquanto o virginiano pensava nas palavras do loirinho a sua frente. Eram crianças, os dois, mas a mente aguçada do garoto compreendia muito bem o que as palavras do amigo queriam dizer. Eram pesadas. Preocupadas. Tristes. Ele não queria que algo assim acontecesse. Não, de jeito nenhum. Até pensava no quanto seria bom se os dois crescessem logo e pudessem dirigir, pois aí fugiriam juntos e só voltariam para visitar os pais do Mu. Sim, era isso que ele queria que acontecesse, e sabia que o garoto diante de si desejava a mesma coisa. Suspirou, em seguida sorriu pequeno e sussurrou um "eu deixo" para que o ariano continuasse.

— Então... eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas essa sensação me fez querer fazer isso. Se hoje for a última vez que nós nos veremos na vida... então eu quero que você saiba que eu amo você, Shaka. Você é meu melhor amigo, e eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ter você aqui perto... e... sabe... não é só isso... – Nesse momento o ariano hesitou, algo estranho de sua parte, mas sem dar tempo ao Shaka para pensar, ele se aproximou, fechando os olhos e dando um selinho nos lábios do virginiano. Um selinho suave e demorado. Com medo, mas também muito carinhoso.

Aquilo pegou o virginiano numa surpresa tão grande que sua única reação foi arregalar os olhos, mas sem repelir o outro, apenas chocado demais para que fizesse o que quer que seja. Quando o Mu se afastou, ele finalmente pode soltar o ar que nem notara ter prendido, piscando várias vezes os olhos azuis enquanto fitava os verdes inocentes do amigo.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, ele finalmente pôde se recuperar do que havia acontecido.

— Mu... o que foi... o que foi isso? – apesar de ter ouvido os pais falarem por anos o quanto aquilo era errado, Shaka não pode deixar de admitir para si mesmo que havia gostado e, talvez por isso ou pelo momento mágico dos dois, não falou de forma agressiva, apenas mostrando-se perdido.

— É que eu já queria fazer isso, sabe? E... eu achei que talvez você quisesse também. E como eu não sei se vamos nos ver outra vez na vida, aí eu quis que fosse logo. Não fique triste comigo, Shaka... por favor... – pediu, um tanto encolhido, o ariano, vendo Shaka sorrir finalmente e sentindo-se aliviado por isso.

— Mu. Primeiro, pare com essa bobagem de que não vamos nos ver, isso é tão idiota. Depois... olha, eu... eu... eu gostei, sabe? Só... foi estranho também. Mas foi bom. – e para mostrar o quanto havia sido bom, aproximou-se do ariano e lhe tascou mais um selinho, dessa vez rápido e meio desajeitado, fazendo com que batessem com os dentes e os lábios de ambos se machucassem.

Mu acabou rindo daquilo tudo, caindo em meio à neve logo após, olhando para o céu que se escurecia com nuvens carregadas, provavelmente durante a noite cairia uma nevasca. Ouviu depois de um tempo um leve grunhido vindo do amigo e, ao se levantar, notou que este apressadamente limpava a neve das roupas, já recolhendo a mochila da pedra onde os dois haviam deixado suas coisas.

— Mu... olha a hora. Meu pai vai arrancar minha cabeça... e pôr a de um elefante no lugar, imagine! – disse, tirando a neve do casaco e puxando o Mu para que ele se levantasse também. Este, apesar de relutante por ainda estar aproveitando o momento mágico dos dois, acabou por imitar os gestos do amigo, pegando a mochila e seguindo com o virginiano pela trilha que daria de volta na estrada.

Em seu íntimo, Shaka ainda absorvia o que acabara de acontecer entre os dois, de maneira que não conseguia concentrar-se na bronca que iria levar, tão distraído a ponto de não notar quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu.

Caminhava ao lado do Mu pela rua vazia, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto, parecia que a tempestade iria se antecipar algumas horas. Mesmo o prelúdio da nevasca, o coração do virginiano se aquecia cada vez que lembrava do ato ousado naquela colina, fazendo-o sentir borboletas na barriga. Foi com essa sensação quente e inquieta que se despediu do ariano, segurando em sua mão por alguns instantes.

— Tchauzinho, Mu. Nos vemos depois, não é? – sorriu, meio corado, pensava em dizer que o amava também, baixinho, mas sentia ainda muita vergonha. Quando olhou nos olhos verdes do amigo, viu ainda aquela aflição, apertando mais a mão que segurava, para lhe passar confiança.

— Eu não sei, Shaka. Mas olha... não me olha assim... sim, a gente vai se ver sim. Até amanhã.

E o ariano sorriu brevemente, seguindo para o próprio jardim e entrando em casa momentos depois.

Quando finalmente o viu fechar a porta, Shaka seguiu mais uns passos, passando pelo caminho de pedra até os degraus da entrada, respirando profundamente antes de abrir a porta de casa, entrando.

Ao mergulhar porta a dentro na sala quente e iluminada, o virginiano deu de cara com os pais que lhe olhavam de cima, logo após a porta, como se esperassem que ele chegasse naquele momento.

O mocinho quase morreu do coração de susto com aquilo, deixando a mochila no tapete enquanto tirava os sapatos, já começando a ouvir a voz grave de Asmita, seu pai.

— Shaka, o que fazia na rua até essa hora? Quer enlouquecer seus pais, garoto? Já íamos procurar você por aí... – apesar das palavras serem de preocupação, o tom utilizado pelo mais velho fazia cada célula do corpo do pequeno tremer de medo, com um forte peso em cada termo que utilizava, o pai demonstrava o quanto estava completamente decepcionado e o quanto reprovava a atitude do filho. Ao olhar para cima, Shaka notou que a mãe tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, como se tivesse chorado, e aquilo lhe causou um medo súbito do que poderia ter acontecido, pois nunca em sua vida havia visto a mãe chorar.

— Pai... me perdoe. Eu fiquei na bibliote...- teve as palavras interrompidas por um pigarro alto vindo do pai, engolindo em seco logo em seguida e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

No momento em que havia começado a falar, viu que o pai mandava a esposa ir sentar-se no sofá, em seguida, no mesmo momento do pigarro, foi puxado pelo capuz do casaco que usava, indo parar no enorme tapete indiano que havia no centro da sala de estar, enquanto o pai se sentava a sua frente, ao lado da esposa.

— Não perca seu tempo inventando desculpas, garoto. Nós sabemos o que você fez. Sabemos o que estava fazendo. Fomos visitar uma senhora comerciante para o lado da colina violeta e, infelizmente, enquanto nos despedíamos da senhora na varanda, de longe reconhecemos suas roupas e as daquele... daquele pirralho! Shaka, eu não consigo acreditar que um garoto tão inteligente quanto você se deixou levar por essas pessoas sujas que são nossos vizinhos! Eu não acredito, Shaka! – havia gritado as últimas palavras, mas as seguintes falou em um sussurro, como se tivesse medo do que a própria sombra acharia se ouvisse aquilo. — Você estava deixando um garoto... tocar você... nos lábios... Isso é um pecado. Eu sabia o que aqueles pecadores nojentos podiam fazer com você, eu sabia, Shaka, EU SABIA! Sabe o que vamos fazer agora, não sabe?

Nesse momento, Shaka já havia encolhido tanto no chão que sequer via mais o rosto do pai, deixando as lágrimas grossas e quentes escorrerem por seu rostinho afogueado. Não acreditava na falta de sorte que tivera ao ir com o Mu àquela colina naquele dia, não imaginava que algo tão terrível pudesse acontecer. Tantas ideias surgiam em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que o loirinho apenas conseguia chorar mais e mais, tendo ainda, mesmo assim, o cuidado de não soluçar muito alto para não irritar o pai que simplesmente não suportava ouvir o seu choro. Tremeu da cabeça ao pés quando ouviu-o perguntar se ele sabia o que iriam fazer a partir dali. Ele não sabia. O que poderia ser?

O pai continuou como se não ouvisse o filho em prantos a sua frente.

— Não podemos continuar nesse bairro. Aliás, quando aqueles dois se apresentaram a nós como... um casal. Quando aquelas aberrações vieram se apresentar como nossos vizinhos, eu já sabia que nós teríamos a nossa rua manchada pelos hábitos animalescos e diabólicos dos dois. Mas eu pensei, inocentemente, que isso não afetasse meu filho desse jeito. Como eu fui tolo! Estava em dúvidas quanto a nos mudarmos daqui para um outro lugar, para uma outra cidade. Mas agora está decidido, é o que faremos, Shaka. E pare de chorar! Chorar não resolve as coisas horríveis que você fez. Ore a Deus, ou aos deuses da sua mãe, ou aos dois, pedindo perdão pelo pecado que cometeu. Amanhã você não irá à escola, pelo contrário, arrume suas coisas... e se tiver qualquer objeto no seu quarto que pertença àquela raça, trate de devolver. Não quero meu filho contaminado por essas aberrações.

Com isso, o pai do loirinho se retirou da sala, batendo os pés ainda com raiva, sendo seguido pela mãe novamente chorosa do garoto, que em completo silêncio não reclamou mas também não ajudou o virginiano.

Depois disso, levantou-se com ajuda de um dos empregados da casa, indo para o seu quarto e, como seu pai havia ordenado, começando a organizar suas coisas. Não conseguia sequer processar adequadamente o que lhe estava acontecendo no momento, então, com movimentos robóticos, cumpria a ordem do pai, enquanto chorava, deixando transbordar toda a dor que sentia. Iria embora dali. Não veria mais aquele jardim de sua casa, nem o quarto já tão bem decorado e seu desde que nascera. Não iria mais à escola do bairro, nem à colina violeta que sempre ficava linda na primavera e mágica no inverno. Chorou por horas, até não ter mais lágrimas, pensando no que mais havia de precioso para si e que perderia também. Seu melhor amigo. O Mu. O seu anjinho especial que sempre lhe chamava para brincar e lhe fazia sorrir e até mesmo rir quando estava triste. Não conseguia suportar aquilo. Não entendia porque estava sendo castigado daquela maneira. Será que os deuses não gostavam do seu comportamento? Não conseguia aceitar isso também, pois o que sentia pelo Mu era bonito e feliz, e eles terem trocado um selinho não tornava tudo sujo, impuro ou diabólico.

Foi pensando nisso que adormeceu àquela noite, também não indo à escola no dia seguinte, nem no próximo, quando a mudança já estava completamente pronta e ele teria de ir embora. Antes disso, disse ao pai que estava com um livro emprestado do Mu e obteve dele, mesmo que relutante, a permissão para devolvê-lo, ouvindo o grito do pai ordenar que voltasse para casa em cinco minutos. Era um dia de sexta-feira e, nas sextas, haviam aulas extras de música na escola onde os dois estudavam, Mu estava aprendendo violão e por isso não voltaria cedo, de forma que o virginiano não poderia ver seu anjo antes de ir embora. Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que tocou a campainha do vizinho, vendo o Shion abrir a porta momentos depois. O mais velho franziu o cenho de forma característica quando viu o rapazinho, abaixando-se para que os dois conversassem. Estava surpreso, tanto com o sumiço do rapaz quanto com o fato dele estar ali em sua porta, mas falou calmamente, não querendo assustá-lo de forma alguma.

— Shaka, quanto tempo... você sabe, não é? O Mu não está. Ele volta tarde hoje... o que deseja?

O loirinho não podia conversar muito, então simplesmente estendeu o livro dO Hobbit para o "tio", deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem ao falar.

— Tio Shion... o meu, o meu pai... ele me mandou devolver o livro. E... eu sabia que não podia ver o Mu hoje, ele ainda está na escola, mas aí eu queria que... que... o senhor dissesse a ele que não é culpa dele, qualquer coisa que acontecer. E... eu tenho o endereço de vocês... e... eu... e eu vou mandar uma carta pra ele saber onde eu tô. E que eu quero ser adulto logo pra poder dirigir e vir aqui visitar vocês. Me desculpa... eu... eu tenho que ir. Me desculpa...

Não esperou resposta do vizinho, assim que ele segurou o livro ainda hesitante e assustado com o choro do pequeno, Shaka correu, não podia ficar ali e ser abraçado pelo pai do Mu, pois sabia que seus pais veriam aquilo e não iriam gostar nem um pouco. Não podia mais levar broncas do pai por causa daquilo, até porque se levasse bronca ali, principalmente ali, o pai do Mu veria e ficaria triste com ele. Por isso correu o mais rápido que pôde, pulando a cerca viva e voltando ao jardim da própria casa, entrando na sala e subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto, o mais rápido que podia, até poder esconder-se e chorar mais.

Tinha poucas horas naquele lugar, poucas horas como vizinho do Mu, poucas horas próximo à colina violeta e a toda a sua infância tão doce. Chorou bastante enquanto pensava nisso e ao ser levado pelo pai para o carro, secou as lágrimas para não irritá-lo, mas vez ou outra ainda soluçava, sendo levado para fora da cidade.

Não sabia quando ou se poderia voltar a ver o melhor amigo, e a dor disso só o fazia afundar ainda mais. Infelizmente não havia tido a oportunidade de dizer ao Mu o que sentia também. Não pudera retribuir a declaração. Não pudera deixá-lo saber daqueles sentimentos. Havia deixado tudo aquilo na colina violeta. Talvez e muito provavelmente para sempre.

Ou talvez não.

\- fix you -

Então, gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, pois foi um especialmente difícil de se fazer. É como dizem, o primeiro passo sempre é o mais difícil.  
Mas então, pra quem tem curiosidade sobre coisas menos importantes, essa ideia surgiu em 2013, eu acho, em uma das minhas diversas conversas com a Tinúviel 3 essa linda. Jogávamos RPG juntas com esse casal, e ela, grandona como é (pense numa mocinha alta) vivia dizendo que ia me abraçar até quebrar em caquinhos, e depois consertar tudo ;-; eu sou muito mole, gente, cês não tem ideia.

Pois bem, nós duas gostamos de Coldplay e rapidamente associamos uma coisa a outra. Aliás, devo dizer que cada capítulo dessa fanfiction terá o nome de uma música da banda, e essa música sempre estará associada ao capítulo de alguma forma (às vezes bem explicitamente, às vezes nem tanto). Admito que ler enquanto escuta vai dar uma imersão maior, depois eu posso disponibilizar uma playlist com os nomes dos capítulos, mas quem não curte a banda e/ou não gosta de songfic, pode pular essa parte sem problema algum, o enredo vai continuar inteiro (aqui é democracia, viu?).

Pois bem, eu ando falando demais da conta, sei disso, e já peço desculpas por isso também. Eu falo demaaaaaaais  
Haha aliás, vou gostar de saber o que vocês acharam, viu? Como diz no aviso aqui em cima, eu não vou exigir comentário nem nada (e prometo postar atualizações regularmente) mas ficarei imensamente feliz em "ouvir" vocês.

Até semana que vem, anjos 3

Kissus


End file.
